The recording and reading of data in tracks on magnetic storage media requires precise positioning of magnetic read/write heads. Specifically, a magnetic write head must be quickly moved to and centered over a data track to facilitate a selective recording of data onto the data track. In operation, the magnetic write head records data onto the data track as relative movement occurs between the magnetic write head and the magnetic storage media in a transducing direction. Thereafter, the magnetic write head can be moved across the width of the magnetic storage media in a translating direction, which is perpendicular to the transducing direction, to a different data track to thereby selectively record data onto this data track.
Similarly, a magnetic read head must be quickly moved to and centered over a data track to facilitate reading of data recorded on the data track. In operation, the magnetic read head reads data recorded onto the data track as relative movement occurs between the magnetic read head and the magnetic storage media in the transducing direction. Thereafter, the magnetic read head can be moved across the width of the magnetic storage media in the translating direction, which again is perpendicular to the transducing direction, to a different data track to thereby selectively read data recorded onto this data track.
Storage drive devices that employ such magnetic heads for recording data on data tracks of a magnetic storage media and for reading data recorded on the data tracks on magnetic storage media typically use servo control systems to properly position the magnetic heads in the translating direction. A servo control system derives servo position information from a servo read head that reads servo position information recorded in one or more servo tracks that are advantageously recorded among the data tracks of the magnetic storage media. Based on the servo position information, the servo control system properly aligns the servo read head as needed relative to the servo track(s) being read whereby an associated magnetic head will concurrently be properly aligned with a data track for facilitating a recording of data onto that data track or a reading of recorded data from that data track.
A design of a servo pattern for encoding the servo position information is essential to the ability of the servo control system in deriving the servo position information. An example of one type of servo pattern for encoding servo position information is a magnetic timing based servo pattern that facilitates a decoding of servo position information indicating a translational position of the servo read head relative to the magnetic storage media. The magnetic timing based servo pattern can further encode the servo position information whereby the decoded servo position information further indicates a transducing position of the servo read head relative to the magnetic storage media.